Crystal (Pokémon Tales)
Crystal is a character that appears in the Pokémon Tales franchise, debuting in Pokémon Tales: Elise. She is a main travel companion in Pokémon Tales: Dawn and Pokémon Tales: Orre, and stars in her own mini-series in Pokémon Tales: Crystal. History Crystal debuted in Goldenrod City, where she was an orphan living on the street. She and her Misdreavus ambush Ian, Elise and Conway, as she steals from them. However, Ian catches her, her only taking off with his Everstone. Ian pursues after her, and after catching her, who's frightened and hungry, he takes her to lunch. They go to a ramen stand, where they meet up with Professor Oak. Ian asks Professor Oak to take her on as an assistant, and he accepts. Since then, Crystal appears several times when Ian calls the ranch to exchange Pokémon. A running joke with it is for Crystal to get freaked out upon realizing it's Ian calling, panicking and falling over, usually knocking stuff over. This proved a problem later, when she accidentally knocked Ian into a pond. She has since mellowed out a bit when Ian calls, not overreacting. She is shown to be quite a strong battler, and teamed up with Gary to fend off Team Rocket agents attacking Ian. After this, Ian formally requested Crystal to accompany him to the Sinnoh Region, something he hasn't done before. She accepted after support from Professor Oak. Personality Due to being an orphan and living on the streets, Crystal can be skittish and easily surprised. This is shown repeatedly when she falls over when Ian calls. She appreciates the opportunity to work on Professor Oak's ranch, and is always cheerful and hard working to ensure that she keeps the position. Her skittishness becomes more apparent when Ian's there, as he's the one who got her the job. However, that has seemed to have calmed down overtime. She is revealed later on to be a powerful trainer, matching the Team Rocket Executive Domino in battle, who has bested Ian. This power caused Ian to invite her on a journey with him. Due to her status in childhood, she has "only ever seen Goldenrod City and Pallet Town", making her easily excitable about seeing and learning new things. She is an avid reader, reading books at Professor Oak's lab and wanting to go to the Canalave City Library. Crystal earned Ian's respect early on, him seeing her as a strong trainer. She has shown to be able to hold her own against powerful trainers such as Domino, Lucian and Paul, and has defeated gym leader Crasher Wake. Because of this strength, he is willing to trust major battles to her, listens to her point of view and more often than not does anything that she asks. This varies from going to locations for fun like the library, or stopping for lunch because the group is tired. As their journey went on, Crystal desired the same types of battles that Ian did, exhilarating battles against strong foes. This started when she earned a gym badge from Crasher Wake, and again after battling Paul. Following this, she decided to take on the gyms in secret before telling the others. She was nervous about telling the others about this, as she didn't want to get in their way. When Ian tells her to go on her own to complete her dream, she is thankful and does so. Pokémon On Hand At Professor Oak's Ranch Appearances Pokémon Tales: Elise * Vs. Miltank * Vs. Kabutops * Vs. Espeon Pokémon Tales: Brendan * Vs. Mudkip (flashback only) * Vs. Loudred Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier * Vs. Venonat * Vs. Battle Arena * Vs. Battle Dome * Vs. Bonsly * Vs. Electivire Pokémon Tales: Dawn * Part of the main cast from Vs. Bastiodon to Vs. Twinleaf Festival. * Rejoins the main cast in Vs. Sinnoh Grand Festival. * New Moon Shines on the Collector (movie) Episodes focusing on her * Vs. Pachirisu * Vs. Chatot * Vs. Buizel * Vs. Bronzong * Vs. Happiny * Vs. Pelipper * Vs. Chingling * Vs. Honchkrow * Vs. Twinleaf Festival * Vs. Sheila * Vs. Kidd * Vs. Crystal 1 * Vs. Crystal 2 Pokémon Tales: Crystal * Every Episode (main character) Pokémon Tales: Orre * Part of the main cast since Vs. Milotic to Vs. Ralts Episodes focusing on Crystal * Vs. Shadow Starmie * Vs. Shadow Delcatty * Vs. Shadow Altaria Pokémon Tales: Plasma * Vs. Alder Achievements Competitions * Pokémon Dress Up Contest: Winner Hearthome Tag Team Competition * Top 4 (with Conway) Badges * Fen Badge (in Vs. Pelipper) * Icicle Badge (in Vs. Froslass) * Forest Badge (in Vs. Cherrim) * Mine Badge (in Vs. Magnezone) * Coal Badge (in Vs. Roark) * Cobble Badge (in Vs. Maylene) * Relic Badge (in Vs. Mismagius and Drifblim) * Beacon Badge (in Vs. Volkner) Pokémon Leagues * Lily of the Valley Conference: Top 8 (Vs. Crystal 2) Trivia * Crystal has her character inspiration from Kris from the Pokémon Adventures manga. * Crystal's first Pokémon being Misdreavus is based off Marina's in the anime. * Crystal takes over the main role of Professor Oak's assistant before joining the main cast. * Crystal is the same age as Ian. She was 12 upon her debut. As of her most recent appearance, she is 16. * Crystal appears as a supporting character for 3 series before joining the main cast. This beats Misty, who appeared in 2 series before joining the main cast. * Crystal becomes the first of Ian's travel companions to battle a member of the Elite Four. She battles Lucian. * Crystal is the first of Ian's travel companions to defeat a gym leader and earn a gym badge. ** She is also the first travel companion to go off and challenge the gyms herself. ** She is also the first travel companion to leave the group during a journey and came back before it ended. ** She is the first travel companion to have a rotation of more than 6 Pokémon for a region, having 7 in her rotation. Category:Characters Category:Trainers Category:Pokémon trainers Category:Trainers from Johto Category:Humans Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokemon Tales characters Category:Dioga beta